1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a starting clutch control device for controlling a starting clutch installed between an engine and a transmission. More specifically, the starting clutch control device controls the transfer of torque the engine and the transmission by the starting clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional clutch control system, the hydraulic pressure determining vehicle starting friction applied by a starting clutch is usually based on torque coefficients and engine rotational speed. This conventional clutch control system sets an increasingly smaller torque coefficient as the throttle opening increases to improve drivability and reduce fuel consumption by adequately absorbing engine torque shocks (which are generated by sudden acceleration, engine braking, and other factors) over a wide range of engine-clutch speed ratios, including ratios induced by engine braking. An example of this type of conventional clutch control system is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2784500, or family member U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,110.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved starting clutch control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.